


The Right Touch

by Erandri



Series: One Hour Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (Eddie Has A Crush On Buck), Buck has a crush on Eddie, Canon Compliant, Feminine Items as Safe Cracking Tools, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: The 118 gets a lot of weird calls. It’s unavoidable in their line of work and especially in their city. Sometimes they’re the strange kind of weird, the ones you don’t talk about with anyone but your team because who else is going to believe you? Some times they’re bad weird, those are the ones you only talk about with your team and your therapist. And then there’s the third kind, the funny kind of weird. Those stories you tell everyone.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: One Hour Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830946
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	The Right Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@82tweeder](https://82tweeder.tumblr.com/) who gave me the prompt for this story, I hope you like it! I've been watching a lot of Leverage lately so I blame that :)
> 
> Prompt: "You use THAT to get the kid out?!“ —> with THAT being anything you find in a female‘s handbag (women‘s stuff - not a neutral thing like a pen or keys, please - because we only carry things around that are important 🤙🏻)

The 118 gets a lot of weird calls. It’s unavoidable in their line of work and especially in their city. Sometimes they’re the strange kind of weird, the ones you don’t talk about with anyone but your team because who else is going to believe you? Some times they’re bad weird, those are the ones you only talk about with your team and your therapist. And then there’s the third kind, the funny kind of weird. Those stories you tell everyone.

“Okay, okay,” Chim grumbles, trying to quiet down the table. The newest recruit finally broke them down and got them to tell him the story of how Chimney got his nickname which as usual left Chimney sulking and the rest of them in stitches.

“I can’t believe you-” Andersen says before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

“Yeah, alright, laugh it up,” Chimney says, waving his hands to encourage them on, “Come on, let it out. I can take it. Just wait until you all have embarrassing stories I can tell to the probies. Then you’ll see who’s laughing.”

“Come on Chim,” he says wiping a tear from his eye. It’s the third time he’s heard the story and it never fails to make him cry with laughter, “Even you have to admit it’s funny.”

“No, I don’t Buckaroo. And do you know why? Because I lived it,” Chim says so matter of factly that it has another round of snickers bubbling up around the table. “Okay, okay someone else go before you all hurt my feelings.”

“Alright, Buck, why don’t you tell them about the singer in the safe?” Bobby says, taking pity on Chim. He perks up as all eyes turn on him, a chorus of ‘oohs’ falling from everyone’s lips as he decides where to start.

“Okay, so it was one of my first months on the job,” he starts, leaning forward in his seat. His arm knocks Eddie’s as he shifts and he can’t help but smile when he catches his eye. He turns back to the group, eager to get into the story and hoping that maybe it’ll impress Eddie. (So maybe he has a crush and wants to show him that he can be more than a strong body and a pretty face, so what?)

“We get called to a scene out by East Hollywood. A manager was going to one of his singer’s houses. Apparently, she was late getting the label her latest song and they wanted to encourage her to get it done. So when he gets there she starts freaking out and runs off. He tries to find her but she’s just gone. He searches the house for her and when he can’t find her he calls 9-1-1. We show up because the guy is worried that she might have hurt herself and that’s why she isn’t answering him. Except we get there and they still don't know where she is.”

Buck scans the room watching everyone’s faces as they all listen in eagerly. Well, everyone except Bobby and Hen, who had been on the call with him. Bobby leans back in his seat, happy to let him indulge in his storytelling, Hen just rolls her eyes knowing how the story ends. Buck won’t go that far into the retelling, there’s no reason to bring Buck 1.0 into this, but the rest of it- he’s going to indulge himself in it.

“We all split up looking for her. The manager reviewed the security cameras with the cops first on-site so we knew that she hadn’t left the property. I was on the ground floor with Hen, searching room by room, calling out for her. We’re looking everywhere, opening up closets, kitchen cabinets, anywhere she could fit. We finally get to the last room and hear knocking,” he pauses, watching everyone lean forward just a little bit in anticipation. Eddie leans forward too, just enough that their thighs press together with a little more force and their shoulders brush for a second. Bucks heart does not race at the contact (it does), “It was coming from inside the safe.”

“No!” everyone yells, falling back into their seats.

“Yep,” Hen chimes in, “Poor girl locked herself into her office safe.”

“Now it’s a pretty big safe and she’s a pretty small girl so it’s not like it’d be a tough fit,” Buck explains. Hard-pressed even he would have been able to fit inside the safe, but it wouldn’t have been comfortable. “Now by the time we find her she’s been in there probably fifteen, twenty minutes, we’re worried about her air supply. We’re about to radio to the manager for the combination when we see that it’s a biometric safe. You need a fingerprint to open it, and the only person it opens for is locked inside the safe.”

“You’re kidding me,” Eddie asks. Buck smiles and shakes his head.

“Nope,” he says, popping the ‘p’, “The manager confirmed, she was the only one that could open it.”

“What did you do?” Andersen asks and now its Bucks turn to lean forward and get into the good part of the story.

“Well, Bobby ran to the truck to get the drill so we could get her some air, but it would take time to drill through the metal. Time we didn’t have. Some of the officers got the manufacturer on the phone but there was no way for us to override it without one of their technician’s help. So we had to improvise.”

He’s just about to get into the details when the alarm rings out. They all groan, Buck loudest among them, and start to make their way down to the trucks. Buck rushes off with them, sighing that he won’t be able to finish his story now (and not at all because now Eddie won’t hear about how clever he was).

\---

It’s hours later when they get back to the station. A rock slide had pushed a car off the side of one of the highway cliffs, forcing them to do a rope rescue which had taken hours to get everyone out of the car. Now they’re all filing back into the station, replacing their gear and getting ready for the end of their shift in just twenty minutes.

“So you never got to finish your story,” Eddie says as they’re inspecting their harnesses and putting the climbing gear back on the truck.

“Huh?” he asks, not understanding at first what he’s talking about, “Oh, yeah,” he finally says once he realizes what Eddie’s talking about, trying not to sound as disappointed as he feels.

“Why don’t you tell me now?” Eddie says with a shrug.

“Okay,” he agrees, happy to give Eddie a one on one recounting, “So where did I leave off?”

“Bobby was going to get the drill,” Eddie supplies, encouraging him to go on with a nudge to his shoulder which, while not necessary at all, is very appreciated.

“Right, so Bobby went to get the drill but we all knew that there wouldn’t be enough time to drill through before she started to run out of air,” he says, launching right back into the story.

“So what did you do?” Eddie asks, putting the last of his gear away and turning his full attention on him.

“Well, I saw her purse was on the desk right by the safe and well, I had been researching about a lot of spy stuff at the time,” he can see that Eddie wants to ask why and Buck is immensely grateful that he doesn’t. He’s not prepared to tell Eddie that he had been researching spy technology because he had a bit of a crush on Q from the latest 007 movies. “So I look in it and there’s makeup and some um, feminine items. So I use the powder contour from the makeup bag to coat the fingerprint pad and use the back of the sanitary pad to press it down,” he trails off, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

“You used _that_ to get the kid out? And it worked!” Eddie says and Buck laughs at his shock, “That’s… that’s actually really smart.”

Buck blushes as he hangs his harness back up, he can feel it from the roots of his hair spreading down his neck. “I was just lucky.”

“Hey, don’t do that,” Eddie says, stepping closer. Buck freezes as Eddie reaches up, cupping his cheek, and Buck is sure he must be bright red now. Eddie’s never touched him like this, not when he was looking at him like _that_ , “don’t sell yourself short, that was a really smart move.”

Buck is helpless but to nod in agreement at the onslaught of total honestly emanating from Eddie, “And hey,” Eddie says after a second, “maybe you could show me your spy moves sometime.”

Eddie winks at him, letting his hand brush across Buck’s cheek as he pulls away, and was that- did he? “Eddie?” Buck turns, watching Eddie walk- no, saunter- towards the locker room. Oh, he definitely was, Buck thinks to himself, smiling as he jogs to catch up. If Eddie’s interested in spy moves Buck can definitely show him a thing or two he learned from James Bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Erandri)


End file.
